


Flickers of Light

by WonderTwinC



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short ficlets revolving around the reconstruction and deconstruction of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shattered and broken

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for 'In The Name of the Brother'. I posted this first chapter awhile back on tumblr and forgot to post it here.

It was much later when she crawled out of the hospital bed and slowly made her way to the other side of the room. The pieces were still where they’d been for hours now, piled up in the corner fine china dust and all. Tentatively she knelt and reached out to pick up the biggest of the broken pieces. Remembering the man’s words, the look in his eyes, she turned the shard over and over in hands, careful of the sharp edges.

The door to her left open to reveal a nurse, her features soft as she stepped into the room. “Is everything alright dear?”

“It’s just - “ she gestured at the broken pieces of china, her hand shaking, “there’s a mess in the floor-”

“Oh no, did you break something important?” The other woman carefully crouched down beside her and started to pick up the pieces, one by one. 

For a moment there was a sharp pain in her chest as she watched the tiny shards get scooped up and tossed into the trash, but then it disappeared. She shook her head. “No, nothing important. Just a cup.”


	2. Dusk to Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was 'Daybreak or Nightfall'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after not writing for months, I managed to fill three prompts (so far) tonight and I am so happy. Even if they aren't the best and one of them managed to be Rumbelle so.

She had returned at nightfall with thoughts of fairy-tale endings and true love’s kiss dancing in her head. Belle had believed that everything would be alright when Rumpelstiltskin realized how much she loved him. It didn’t have to be a silent game of words and looks that they tentatively played with over tea and books and chores and work. It could be real, what they had.

It was _true_. She just knew it was.

The soft beginnings of morning light against the walls of her dungeon cell was all she had to go by when Rumpelstiltskin came and dismissed her like she was everything to him, even as he called her nothing. Once all the doors had opened to her touch within the Dark Castle, but now nothing responded to her, not the master nor the objects as she hurried up the stairs and down the main corridor, past the great hall where just last night she had been so _happy_ but for a few moments.

It was just past daybreak when she fled the castle with only her cloak and a small pouch full of coins left to her by Rumplestiltskin.

Because no matter how hurt she was Belle was still practical. The coins would help provide for a full stomach and a roof over her head, even if they couldn’t fill the gaping hole in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> These ficlets are not connected, just prompt fills or random things I've written that I wanted to group together. They are mostly going to be really, really short.


End file.
